It's Complicated Draco Malfoy love story
by NicoleMalfoy.xoxo
Summary: Leanne loaths Draco Malfoy with every bone in her body. But it seems like no matter what she does she keeps getting pushed further and further towards him. Then she learns a secret, a secret she was never supposed to know that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

A little girl hugged her mother as she gazed up at the Hogwarts express. She would be entering her first year at Hogwarts and was extremely nervous. "Leanne, you have to board the train now. Don't forget to write a soon as you get to Hogwarts and tell us all about it." Her mom said to her before giving her a kiss on the check goodbye. "I won't! See you at Christmas!" she said happily as she stepped on the train. Leanne walked until she found an empty compartment. She slid the door open and took a seat. Moments later a blonde headed boy walked in and asked to sit down. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." The boy said holding out his hand. "I'm Leanne Black." She said shaking his hand. "Black? Who's your father?" the Draco boy asked eyeing her suspiciously. "Um I don't really know, my mum never talks about him and I've even seen him before. But I think his first name's Sirius why might I ask?" Leanne said slightly uncomfortable. "I have to go." He said walking out of the compartment.

Leanne is the secret daughter of Sirius Black. She's a half-blood, her mother is a muggle. Leanne was placed in Slytherin during the sorting but she doesn't fit in. Leanne is the _only_ person in Slytherin who isn't a pureblood. Draco won't speak to her since he learnt who she really is, and her only friends are Harry, Ron Hermione and couple other Gryffindor's. She is still unaware of all secrets in her life but is soon to find out. Now that you know how her story began, let's pick up where it leaves off.

*Three Years later (3rd year of Hogwarts)*

"It's completely mental how you two fight over everything! Ron it's just a rat get over it!" I shouted at my two friends as they fought over who's animal did what to which. Ron keep complaining that Hermione's cat Crookshanks was trying to eat his rat Scampers and they've been driving me nuts all morning!

"Well I'm sorry Leanne but if Hermione would just keep that bloody beast of her's away from Scampers I'll be fine!" Ron said still staring daggers at Hermione. I rolled my eyes and looked up to see Harry standing on the stairway laughing. While Ron and Hermione were still arguing Harry came down and I wrapped my arms around him. "How was your summer?" I asked him pulling away. "Could have been better. I blew up my aunt that was pretty fun." He said casually. "Harry!" I said in a scolding manner. Ron and Hermione stopped fighting for a moment to talk to Harry too. He told us about everything that happened and Hermione gave him a lecture on why he shouldn't have done that.

I said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione and left the Leaky Cauldron to pick up a few school supplies I still needed.

I was just about to walk in Madam Maxine's when a poster caught my eye. I've been seeing them for months now. _Wanted: Sirius Black_ I looked at the picture of my "father" and thought about how much of a disappointment he is. My dad's a murder. And now he escaped from Azkaban. "Looking at your Daddy are you?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I didn't have to turn around I knew exactly who it was; Draco Malfoy.

When I first met him I thought he was nice, but then for the past two years at Hogwarts he's made my life a living hell I guess were going for a third now.

"Just leave me alone Malfoy." I said trying to walk past him but he caught my arm. "How does it feel… to be a murders daughter and know he's on the loose?" Draco said in a sort of whisper. A smirk appeared on his face and he let go of my arm. "Or do you guys fit in the category 'like father, like daughter'?" he said with an evil, piercing laugh.

I watched as he walked away with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Every year, he does this every year and I let him. At first I try to defend myself but it's impossible with him.

I walked in the shop and tried to push the thought of Draco Malfoy out of my head completely. I did for the most part then I lost control and the words he said flow through my mind. _'How does it feel to be a murder's daughter?' _

I closed my eyes trying not to think too much about it. "Leanne Black, here are your robes." I grabbed them and ran out of Madam Maxine's.

As I walked down the street I could hear people whispering mostly about Sirius Black. I let a tear fall out of my eye as I walked past posters of him. That's the most I've ever seen of my own Dad. Wanted posters all over the place.

It was much easier to deal with all of this when he was still in Azkaban, barely anyone ever talked about him but now he's the center of most gossip.

Harry tried to comfort me before by saying it gets easier, but I don't see how it could. At least I'm not alone in this though, apparently everyone thinks Sirius's breakout was linked to Harry in some way.

It's hard for me because no one even knew he had a daughter until I showed up to Hogwarts for my first year. Well of course Dumbledore and the teachers knew but I mean student wise. In my first and second year basically no one questioned me about but now random strangers will recognize me and start bombarding me with comments and questions on the matter.

Being in Slytherin doesn't help much either. I honestly don't know how I was placed in that house. I act nothing like any of them. Or maybe I do but I just don't realize it. I mean after all I am the one and only daughter of an escaped prisoner.

*Skip to Hogwarts express*

I fallowed Hermione, Harry and Ron into a compartment and sat down. "Leanne is there something wrong? You've been quiet for too long." Hermione said looking worried. "Everything's fine, I'm just tired." I said added a smile so she would by it.

I zoned out as Harry told us about the conversation he had with Mr. Weasley. I rested my head against the back of the seat a stared and nothing in particular. "I'm going to go change in my robes, I'll be back in a minute." I said and pulled out my robes. They all nodded as I left the compartment. As I was going to the bathrooms I ran into Malfoy. "Oh great." I said sarcastically to myself not realizing I said it out loud.

Instead of saying some smart elic comment he just flashed my one of his signature smirks and a wink. I watched as he walked away utterly confused. What the bloody hell was that about? I wondered to myself as I continued on my way.

Once I changed I headed bck to the compartment. But on my way there the train came to an abrupt stop and everything went dark. I stood still not knowing what I should do. I saw some hooded figure coming towards but it was still far away.

I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and pull me with them. I heard the door shut and looked to see Malfoy. I shivered as I saw a creepy looking hand begin to open the door. But for some reason it left and the lights came back on. I was still holding my breath waiting for something to go wrong again.

"You're welcome." Malfoy said opening the compartment door. I was still to shocked to come up with a smart remark to say back to him. I just walked out and went to see if everyone was okay. I got back to my compartment to see Harry passed out and that teacher guy with Hermione and Ron surrounding him.

"Is he okay?" I asked concerned. Just as I said that he began to open his eyes. "Oh yes he'll be fine." Professor Lupin; I think, said. I sat down as Hermione told me what happened. When she asked me where went I just told her I got in an empty compartment. I didn't mention the part about Malfoy, but I don't really know why.

When we arrived at Hogwarts I got in a carriage with a couple of Slytherins I barely know and sat in silence. As we walked in the Great Hall I took a seat at the Slytherin table at the very end. No one from Slytherin would talked to me unless it's an insult so I just sit alone.

I felt someone slid in the seat next to me and I looked to see Malfoy. "Okay, what is your problem and why are you acting this way!" I half asked half yelled at him. "I'm doing anything." He said to his defense. "Then why are you sitting here? Move!" I said a little too harshly. "Well if you must know, there aren't any more seats and I'm not sitting beside Pansy that girl makes me want to punch her." He said pointing to the table.

I rolled my eyes and looked somewhere else besides him. As Dumbledore was giving his beginning of the year speech I only half listened to it. When the food appeared on the table I was debating just going to the common room so I wouldn't have to deal with Malfoy but I'm starving so I just stay. I look over at the Gryffindor table and Harry and Ron give me sympathetic looks. "Why are you friends with them? Isn't it enough you're a fifthly mudblood." Malfoy said as he caught me staring.

"For your information I'm not a mudblood! In case you haven't noticed my wizard dad has been in the news lately. And about that comment you made the other day, if I were you I wouldn't be running my mouth. Because don't forget _like father like daughter_ I might just decide to take after some of my father's traits and kill you in your sleep." I said whispering the last part so only he would hear it.

"I'm not scared of you." He said almost laughing. "Well you should be, I mean why else would I be the only person in Slytherin who isn't pureblood, hmm?" I said smiling to myself.

"You know what AnnieI think this is going to be one fun year." Malfoy said smirking. "My name isn't Annie!" I said completely ignoring the rest he said.

"No, it's a nickname. And you know what I think I like that name better _Annie_."

Opposed to what Malfoy thinks I _know _this is going to be one long hellish year. And it's just the first day.


	2. Chapter 2

I was eating breakfast awaiting my schedule from professor Snape. Once he gave it to me I looked to see today's classes. Divination, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. I was actually disappointed that I didn't have potions today. Professor Snape seems to like me, and I'm really good at potions.

I folded up my schedule and put it in my bag. There was still probably 20 minutes until Divination started but I didn't care, I left the Great hall and headed off to Professor Trelawney's class.

I opened the door expecting no one to be there but I was wrong. Sitting at a table in the very back was none other than Draco Malfoy. What is he doing in class this early? Some days he doesn't bother to show up at all.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him sitting my stuff down on a table in the front, far away from him. "This is my next class." He said with a scoff. "I mean this early." He rolled his eyes as if I was annoying him then replied, "Pansy wouldn't leave me the bloody hell alone and I had to get away from her." Malfoy said wrinkling his nose in disgust. "I thought she was your girlfriend." I said sitting down. 'No- why are you jealous?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of pug-face? Not a chance!" I said turning around to face the front of the room instead of Malfoy.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours but were really just five minutes. "Do you remember when we first met?" Malfoy asked out of nowhere taking the seat in front of me. Why is he asking me this?

"Umm… on the Hogwarts Express in our first year?" I said as more of a question than statement. "No, when we were four, you don't remember it do you?" he asked with no emotion showing. "N-no." I said confused. How could I have met Malfoy when I was four? My mum's a muggle, there's no way Malfoy's family associated with mine.

He was about to say something else when the door closed. Professor Trelawney walked in the room and noticed me and Malfoy. "Ah, the first two in class well I see you've already got your partner for today. Good role model students!" she said walking over to us. "Oh, no! We weren't planni-" I started to say before I got cut off by more people walking in the classroom.

When Harry and Ron came in they gave me the weirdest look ever. As they walked past me Ron whispered in my ear "What are you doing sitting with that git?" Ron didn't even bother saying it low enough where Malfoy wouldn't hear. "Look who's talking, you fifthly blood traitor!" Malfoy said to Ron. "I'll explain later, just go sit down." I said to Ron.

I barely listened as Professor Trelawney talked about tea leaves. Then she told us to take the cup of the person sitting opposite us. I grabbed Malfoy's cup and he took mine.

She walked by everyone's table and when she came to ours I had no idea what to say. All it looked like was a big blob to me. Thankfully she told Malfoy to go first. I don't think he was paying any attention before because when he looked down at the cup his eyes got huge.

Professor Trelawney took the cup and gave the same expression as Malfoy did. "Moving on then." She said going over to Harry and Ron's table. I grabbed the cup out of his hand and looked at it. This time I could make the shape out perfectly clear. It was a skull with a snake coming out of it.

I had no idea what the big deal about it was. I looked through that damn book about 3 times over trying to figure out what that symbol meant but it wasn't in there.

I heard the class talking about the Grim which is apparently what Harry got. I still couldn't figure out what was so bad about mine though.

After that class was over I ran to catch up with Malfoy. "Hey! Malfoy!" I said grabbing his arm. "What do you want?" he asked harshly. "That-thing whatever it was, what does it mean?" I asked him.

He pulled me aside into an empty corridor. "It's the Dark mark." He said making sure no one heard him. "The what?" I asked confused. "The Dark Lord's mark." He said to me in a hushed voice. I got what he meant then.

"But what does that have to do with me?" I asked myself more than him. "I don't know, and to be honest I don't care. I have to go." He said walking away. I know I probably shouldn't think too much into this I mean Trelawney is a nut job but I couldn't get it off my mind.

I have to talk to someone about this. There was only one person I could think of who I always told things too, Blaise Zambini.

He was the only person in Slytherin who was actually my friend. To be honest I was closer to him than I was the "Golden trio" but for his sake I didn't let on about it.

I found him talking to Malfoy just outside Professor McGonagall's classroom. "Blaise, I need to talk to you." I said walking up to them. "Sure, I'll talk to you latter Draco." He said walking off with me. "What's up?" he said once we made it outside to the Quidditch field. "In Divination the tea leaves thing, mine was the Dark Mark." I said sitting down on the ground.

"Well, it probably doesn't mean anything. Trelawney is bit messed up, she was probably looking at it wrong." he said trying to make me feel better. "I saw it too, so did Malfoy. But what could it mean, if it does mean anything." I said with a sigh.

"Are you actually skipping a class?" he asked me out of nowhere. "Apparently." I said lying back in the grass. "That's a first. Miss Leanne Black is really doing something bad." Blaise said teasingly.

"Look, I don't know what it means but I do know that whatever it is you're strong enough and brave enough to handle it." He said lying down beside me. "You're probably right." I said looking over at him.

"I'm always right." he said with smirk. "Cut it out! You look like Malfoy." I said playfully slapping him.

"He'll probably kill me for telling you this but Draco l…" he began to say before he got cut off. "Yeah, he will kill you so shut your damn mouth!" Malfoy said from behind. "Aw come on, what was Blaise going to tell me?" I said teasing Malfoy.

I saw him mouth 'you're dead' to Blaise before turning to look at me. "It's nothing that concerns you, so just mind your own business." Malfoy said sounded agitated.

"Fine." I said walking away. I couldn't care less what it was, honestly.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was walking to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures I thought back to Divination yet again. But this time it wasn't about the mark it was Malfoy's tea leaves. As I said before it didn't look like anything to me, but one thing did stand out. It was a heart shape. At least I think it was. But that would mean love… and Draco Malfoy is incapable of that.

Why am I even thinking about this? It's a bogus class that has no truth what so ever. I mean look at the teacher, she's a lunatic!

I heard Blaise and Malfoy walking behind me but I didn't pay any attention to them. When I finally got down to the hut basically everyone else was already there. I stood in the back as Hagrid started talking. Unlike Harry, Ron and Hermione I didn't like Hagrid. I don't know why I just hate him. Maybe it's the Slytherin in me who knows.

I fallowed in the back as he lead us to the forest for our lesson. This place isn't as creepy in the day time. I thought to myself as I look up at the trees and sunlight shining through the leaves.

I threw my bag down on the ground and watched as Malfoy tortured Harry about the whole dementor thing. This was really starting to get old. So what he fainted, big deal.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and turned around. Just then Hagrid started blabbing about some bloody chicken-horse or whatever it was. I got lost in my own thoughts for a minute before I felt someone's hands rest on my shoulder. I looked back to see Blaise standing there. "I bet you 5 galleons the oaf manages to screw something up before the end of class." I whispered to him leaning back.

"Oh come on it's just a bloody overgrown pidgin how much damage could it do? You're on!" he said holding out his hand. I shook it and turned around to face the front of the class.

Oh just to clue you in me and Blaise do silly bets all the time over stupid stuff. (I win basically every time!) Anyway me and Blaise watched on as Harry walked up to… the hibbagit? I really have to start paying attention in class!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something hit the back of my head really hard. I turned around to see Malfoy laughing his ass off. I looked on the ground and saw a half-eaten apple. "What the hell Malfoy?" I said angrily. "I got bored." He replied like a five year old child.

Wait- why did I just call Harry, Potter? I swear being around Malfoy so much is corrupting me!

As Harry was talking to Hagrid Malfoy walked over to where Buckbeak was and started insulting it. Hey, I finally got the name! Anyway while Hagrid still wasn't looking it barley attacked Malfoy and he starts screaming "it's killed me" over and over like a wus. I laugh at Blaise as he hands over my 5 galleons.

I know I should probably be more concerned (even Hermione said he needed to be taken to the hospital wing) but know him. There could barely even be a scratch on his arm and he would complain to his father and everyone else about how that "bloody chicken" in his words, nearly broke his arm.

Assuming the class was over I grabbed my bag and left for lunch. I was starving and honestly I couldn't wait to go back inside. I was wearing my school uniform with the clock and it was like eighty degrees outside!

After lunch I noticed Malfoy still wasn't back from the hospital wing so I decided to drag Blaise along with me to go see him. I honestly didn't really care I just felt bad for earlier because I was laughing and joking about it.

When we got up to the hospital wing Malfoy was lying in one of the beds practically asleep. I reached down in bag and pulled out some lip gloss. Fred and George were my pranking buddies so I know they'll be proud when I tell them this. I motioned for Blaise to be quiet and tip-toed over to Malfoy's bed.

Just as I was about to cover his lips in pink sparkly lip gloss I felt a hand grab mine. "Don't even think about it." Malfoy said pushing my hand away. Oh well it was worth a try I guess.

"Obviously you're not in too much pain because you're still managing to ruin my fun." I said throwing the lip gloss back in my bag.

"What are you doing here anyway? Came to laugh at my pain?" he said to me. "I was actually going to see if you were okay, apparently you are so I'm leaving!" I said starting to walk out of the hospital wing. I knew there was no use in trying to be nice to him.

I decided I needed to go somewhere quiet where I can just think. I didn't have to be at astronomy until tonight so I decided to go to the Black Lake. I found it peaceful there.

I sat on one of the rock closest to the water and slipping off my shoes stuck my feet in it.

I laid back and rested my head against my bag. Eventually I feel asleep, laying there but it defiantly wasn't peaceful anymore.

*Dream*

_I was walking down the stairs in what seemed to be a huge manor. Many thoughts instantly filled my mind. The biggest one was that I wasn't scared. I knew what I was doing and this was the right choice._

_I felt super confident which is funny because that's a feeling I never really get. I walked with my head held high and an intimidating look on my face. I keep walking until I reached the center of the room where The Dark Lord stood and bunch of people recognized to be deatheaters. _

_How did I know that? How would I know what or Voldemort a deatheater even looked like? _

"_Ah our guest of honor is here." Voldemort said looking at me. It was the first time I realized the 'me' in the dream was much older._

_A smile appeared on my face as I walked toward him. I saw Draco Malfoy standing behind Voldemort. Then I past his mother and father in the crowd of deatheaters congratulated me and figured that's why he was here. As I made my way through them I got pulled into a hug by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. "I am so proud of you!" she said in my ear. "Thank you, it means a lot." I said to her as she pulled away. _

_When I finally got to Lord Voldemort I bowed my head and looked up at him. My mom was standing close by too. What? _

"_As you all know tonight Leanne will become one of us. In the past two years she has proven herself to be very worthy, even more so than some of you." Voldemort said looking around the room. _

"_So Leanne if you will please pull up your sleeve." He said to me. I did as he said and pulled my shirt up exposing my left arm. _

_Just as he was about to do the spell I heard someone call my name. _

*Dream over*

"Leanne Black wake up!" I heard Blaise's voice say. I opened my eyes to see Blaise and Malfoy standing over me.

"Oh my god!" I said leaning up. "I just had the weirdest dream, ever!" I said thinking about everything that happened in it.

"Well I heard you say my name so why don't you tell us what is was about." Malfoy said smirking.

"No I didn't!"

"Actually you were mumbling a lot of things in your sleep." Blaise said looking at me. "Must have been a really "fun" dream huh?" Malfoy said laughing. "Why aren't you still in the hospital wing?" I asked him. "Madam Pumfrey said I could leave."

"Well unless you want to go back I suggest you shut the bloody hell up!" I said gathering my things. "How did you two even know to find me here?" I asked curiously. "You told me you loved it here once." Blaise said standing up with me.

"Are you coming Malfoy or do wish to rot here? I prefer the second one myself." I said starting to walk away. "I can't get up with just one arm, mind helping me?" Malfoy said to me.

"It's merely a bruise on your arm you'll be fine." I said continuing to walk away. "But that oaf Hagrid doesn't know that and he's looking at right now from that thing he calls a garden. So if I lay it on thick about my arm he might get sacked. And I know you don't like him either." Malfoy stated looking at me.

"Oh whatever." I said and walked back over to him. I held out my hand and he took it with his good arm. I pretended to pull him up but really he stood all on his own.

I pulled my arm away from him and walked back over towards Blaise with Malfoy behind me. "Why exactly don't you like Hagrid? I figured you being friends with Potter you'd like him too." Blaise asked me as we walked back up to the castle. "I'm friends with you and yet I hate Malfoy." I answered to Blaise.

"Just tell me." Blaise said knowing I would eventually. "Oh fine! In my first year he made a comment about me I didn't practically like." I stated not being pacific. "What was that comment?" Malfoy asked.

"I got put in detention in my first year for cursing Malfoy. Well I heard the teachers talking about be so I decided to listen. Hagrid said 'I always knew she turn out like this just look at her parents'! I've hated him ever since." I said thinking back to that day.

"So is that why you hate me? Because I make fun of your parents?" Malfoy asked. "Actually no. I mean it does bother me sometimes, but that's not why I hate you." I said honestly.

"Why do you hate me then?" he asked again. "It doesn't matter, now drop the subject." I said to him.

"Oh great Pansy the pug face is coming over here." I said watching as latched on to Malfoy. "What are you doing hanging out with her!" she said pointing to me.

"Get off me!" he shouted at her completely ignoring her question. "What's the matter Drakie? Did she poison you with something?" Pansy asked him.

"Listen here you little freak, I-" I started to say before I got cut off by Malfoy. "Is my girlfriend and she did not poison me, although I thought I was going to have to poison her to get her to agree." He said wrapping his good arm around my waist.

"What the hel-"

"So you can just leave" he said to Pansy. And I have to admit it was funny watching her run away crying.

I pushed his arm off me as soon as she was out of sight. "Don't worry she won't tell anyone. It be too embarrassing for her." Malfoy said noticing the look on my face. "Well she better not! Why'd you have to say me?" I said angrily. "It was either you or Blaise and there was no way I was using Blaise. She would spread that around the school." Malfoy said as me and Blaise both bursted out laughing at the thought of that.

Even Malfoy joined in laughing with us as continued to walk through the doors of Hogwarts.

I was about to go down to the dungeon with them when Harry, Ron and Hermione caught my eye. They all looked pissed so I decided to go see what was up with them. "You guys go on to the common room I'll meet you there." I said to Blaise and Malfoy. "Okay but you have to tell me about that dream!" Blaise called after me as I left. "I will!"

"Hey, what's up with you guys?" I asked concerned as I walked up to them. "What's up with us? What's up with you! Walking around the school with Malfoy and that other Slytherin laughing and joking! Whats happened to you this year?" Ron asked me clearly upset.

"And what dream was Zabini talking about? And why exactly are you going to tell him?" Harry asked me.

Hermione didn't say anything but I could tell she was thinking the same thing. "We were laughing at how Malfoy made Pansy run off crying and I had a weird dream that freaked me out a little and Blaise has always been my friend so of course I'm going to tell him!" I said in my defense.

"Where you planning on telling us about it?" Hermione asked me. "Well no, but that's just because you wouldn't understand!" I said to her.

"Yeah but your Slytherin buddies would!" Ron said. "There the only friends I even have in Slytherin!" I yelled back at him. "You just said 'they' meaning Malfoy too." Harry pointed out. "I didn't actually mean him! We hate each other!"

"Yeah whatever, go on back to new best friends!" Ron said pissing me off. "You guys were my friends too but now I'm starting to think Malfoy was right! You three think you're better than everybody else because Harry's 'The boy who lived!' Well here's a little news flash for all of you! Harry just got lucky that night, Ron's a fifthly blood traitor and you're a mudblood Hermione, so you three really don't have the right to judge people!" I said to them walking off.

I honestly have no idea where all that came from. I would never say anything like that before. I just lost my temper. I ran down to the Slytherin common room pushing thoughts of what just happened from my mind. "Pureblood." I said waiting for the door to open.

When I walked in I saw it was empty except for Blaise and Malfoy who were sitting on the couch.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but you were actually right about something Draco Malfoy." I said sitting beside Blaise on the couch. I told them about what happened and when I was finished Blaise held up his hand as to give a high five.

"Oh come on, you told off Potter and his gang!" he said laughing. I slapped his hand and laughed with him.

"You should've seen the look on their face! It was priceless!" I said to them. "You do realize what this means don't you?" Malfoy asked me with a smirk appearing on his face. "You're a true Slytherin now!"

I thought back to that dream I had for just a moment. What if that wasn't a dream? What if was a glimpse of the future? Tomorrow I'm going to tell Snape about it. He was really the only teacher I trust, plus he might know something I don't.


End file.
